Get Out Alive
by InvaderMazda
Summary: Zim has been told he's a defect and now the Tallest want him dead. Will Dib help him or just be a problem? Find out!


Get Out Alive

Defect. Was that really all I was to them? A worthless mistake? "My…My Tallest I assume you are joking, right?" I hesitantly ask, fearing the answer.

"No Zim, You are a defective Irken, and a threat to our Empire." Tallest Red said in a serious tone.

"When we cut this transmission you will be banished for…uh…forever! Yeah." Tallest Purple clumsily put together.

"Don't ever call us again, Defect." With that, the transmission was cut forever.

I don't get up for hours. I just sat there with the empty computer monitor looming over me. I was snapped back to reality when a booming voice came from the speaker. "Intruder alert!"

"Now is not a good time…" I mumbled, reluctantly putting on my wig and contacts. I opened the door and realized it was raining, but the sight before me was just sad.

"My dad kicked me out." A raven-haired boy in a soaking wet black trench coat stood there ashamed and distressed. The longer I look at him, the more bruises seem to appear on his body.

"Why did you come here?" I said harshly. Hurt flashed across his features for a brief second before he continued talking.

"I figured you are the closest thing to a friend that I have, considering you actually acknowledge my existence."

"Pathetic human." The look on his face was too much. I sighed, "I suppose... Come in, Dib!"

"What did you call me?" Dib asked. I just pointed inside.

"Get in the house, and take off the coat. I don't want any water in here." I close the door after him and remove my disguise.

"Uh Zim?"

"Yeah Dib-stink?"

"What do I do about that?" I turn and notice the pink rubber pig sitting on my couch.

"Just throw it." He reaches for it and out of nowhere my deranged S.I.R. Unit latches onto his head screaming, laughing and crying all at once. "GIR! Get off of his head!"

"I don't wanna! Okay." He jumps off his head and runs down the hall with his metallic feet clicking with every step.

"I'm gonna sleep here." Dib stated.

"Pitiful." He lies down and quickly begins to drift off. I chuckle and head toward my lab but make a sharp right into my room.

I wake up to the sounds of bombs. _Boom! Boom! _I run out of my room to the living room. Dib is awake and huddled in the corner of my couch. He stands up and follows me toward the door like a scared little kid. I open the door and see the entire Irken Armada floating above the city. I look for the Tallest's ship, the Massive, but can't find it.

"You can run but you can't hide, Zim!" Shouted the enraged Tallest Red. He commanded a drone to fire at me. A crimson laser whips past my head at an alarming rate, and barely misses me.

"Ahhh!" Dib screamed from behind me. I turn to see him on his knees biting his lip and blood soaking his right sleeve, turning it red. Adrenaline begins coursing through my veins.

"GIR!" He runs out of the hallway with a rubber piggy in his arms and looks at me with his cyan eyes. "Go start the ship!"

"Yes my lord!" His eyes turn red and he drops the pig to salute me. He disappears into the hanger upstairs.

"Dib, stay alive." I mean that as a command. I glance back at the Tallest and if looks could kill they would be gone. I pick up Dib and he winces, clearly in pain. "Sorry." I carry him on my back up the stairs and into the ship. I set him down in the back of the ship and race forward to the controls. "GIR hold Dib down!" I hold onto the control stick and blast us through the roof and past the armada while dodging lasers. Eventually we escape Earth's atmosphere. "Okay where to go? Blorch? No. Vort? Nah. Charcunga! That's perfect!" I input the coordinates and set it on autopilot. "GIR go monitor the controls."  
"Okie-dokie!" He runs and sits in the pilots chair, giggling.

"Dib?"

"Yeah…" He mumbles, gripping his arm.

"Let me see it." I roll up his sleeve to examine the wound. The laser just grazed his arm. I stand up and get the first-aid kit to clean the wound.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to Charcunga. The Charcungians are not Irken property and are allowing all species onto there planet."

"Thanks."

"For what?" I start wrapping his arm up in bandages.

"You're my only friend and you're an egotistical, insane alien." I feel slightly offended by this. "But," he continued, "I kinda like it."

"Hey lookie! It's that one place!" GIR shouted, gaining our attention.

"Are you ready for this?" I ask.

"No." He replies.

"Neither am I, but I'll try."

**A/N: This is my first shot at ZADF. I originally wrote this for a school project. Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
